darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
195
Elizabeth secures Victoria's promise that she won't tell anyone about catching her in the basement last night shortly before Jason shows up at Collinwood. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. Danger has passed Collinwood by and it would seem for the moment that all is well. Yet something out of the past hovers over the immediate future. Elizabeth is up early, feeling back to her old self and ready to get to business. Victoria worries about Elizabeth doing too much too soon. Elizabeth reiterates Victoria's promise that she not reveal her presence in the basement. Victoria remembers the strange way Elizabeth acted when she found her there. Act I Victoria thinks Elizabeth was afraid last night; Elizabeth asks her to drop the subject and gets her promise. Carolyn enters from having dropped David off with Burke for his fishing trip. This gives Victoria the day off and will afford Carolyn the opportunity to nap, as Elizabeth's prowling around the house kept her up. Elizabeth lies, saying she never got out of her bed; Carolyn is sure she heard Elizabeth's door, which has (along with the floorboards in front of it) a distinctive creak, open and close numerous times during the night. Elizabeth frames Victoria, claiming the governess came into her room several times to check on her. Carolyn's hearing Elizabeth was definitely a dream, and Elizabeth further involves the uncorruptable Victoria in her web of lies. Carolyn accepts this and goes up to nap. Victoria wants to know why Elizabeth made her lie; Elizabeth asks Victoria to trust her. Act II At the Collinsport Inn's diner, Jason McGuire comes in and banters with Maggie. Old Salt Jason orders lemon peel with his coffee and they banter some more about his age and travels. She asks if he's passing through as most people do. Jason, an experienced first officer, isn't looking for work on a 'sardine ship' and Maggie pries into what he's looking for. He claims to be looking to settle down. While they are bantering, Victoria enters and tells Maggie she's got the day off and Elizabeth is doing better. Jason intrudes into their conversation. Act III Jason asks about Elizabeth, and learns she is better. McGuire inquires about the family who lives at Collinwood, and reveals that he knew Elizabeth years ago. He also asks about Paul Stoddard, causing Victoria to start. Victoria remarks that no one ever mentions Paul's name and that he went away 18 years ago and hasn't been heard from since. Jason claims to "slightly" know Paul and learns that nobody has tried to trace him; he suggests Stoddard might be dead. Before leaving, McGuire compliments Maggie's coffee and promises to meet Victoria again. After McGuire leaves, Maggie reveals what she knows about him to Victoria; Victoria finds something strange in McGuire's inquisitiveness. Act IV Jason shows up at Collinwood, asking to see Elizabeth. Carolyn is holding him off when McGuire mentions that he knows Carolyn. After letting himself in, he reveals he's known Carolyn from before and that he knows the house. He doesn't give Carolyn a lot of answers as to who he is. He admires the furniture, which hasn't changed since he was last at Collinwood. Despite not getting answers from him, Carolyn becomes charmed when he claims to have been everywhere 10 times. More banter; Elizabeth calls for Carolyn, who promises to send her in. She goes up the steps and tells Elizabeth there's a surprise visitor. In the Drawing room, McGuire has a stiff drink. Elizabeth is all smiles as she greets the faceless man; her expression falls when she sees Jason McGuire. Memorable quotes : Victoria: Mrs. Stoddard, I don't understand. Why should you be frightened of me? ---- : Jason: Remember me? The other night at the Dead Whale? : Maggie: (laughing) It's the Blue Whale. : Jason: Well, it looked pretty dead to me. Dramatis personae * ← Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard → * ← Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard → * ← Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans → * ← Dennis Patrick as Jason McGuire → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → Background information and notes Production Story * TIMELINE: It was last night when Victoria saw Elizabeth in the basement, i.e. the early hours of this day. It was the "other night" when Maggie last encountered Jason. Bloopers and continuity errors * Ohrbach's is misspelled as Orhbach's in the credits. * When Jason walks into the foyer from the entryway, the studio lights noticeably brighten, and you can hear a clicking sound as they're turned on. * While Jason waits in the drawing room for Elizabeth, a second camera swings round into view. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 195 on the IMDb 0195